


Plum

by kugure



Category: Godam: Putih Hitam (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling Out of Love, Light Angst, M/M, Or Maybe Angst?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Even the sweetest plum, has only got so long.
Relationships: Godam/Culuikha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Plum

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for 2020—my first GoSetan as well—and of course I had to pick angst genre. Light angst though. Or is it? I'm not even sure. I personally think it's just light angst.  
> Probably it was because I spent the last week of 2019 posting all those Fluffember stuff, but to be honest? I'm still salty over HIStory3: Make Our Days Count's ending and I have to channel out my feelings somehow. Thus this fic was born.
> 
> (And also probably because I'm projecting my biggest fear in life but you can ignore this part)
> 
> Inspired by [Troye Sivan's Plum](https://open.spotify.com/track/0EftP1nY8Mklt77hAMMMug?si=_R40cQuOS7KUeMzT1f5mPw).

It was the little things. The way he stopped replying to Godam's messages. The way his touch stopped lingering. The way his smile towards Godam was faint and distracted. The way they barely exchanged words whenever they were together but the silence was no longer comforting, but heavy instead. 

And Godam was pretty sure that there would be so many things that would stop between them. 

But still, it didn't make him stop hoping. 

*

The feeling was only sinking when Godam stirred awake that night. Culuikha was laying next to him, breathing steadily, curled to himself. Godam stared for a while, made out the perfect lines of Culuikha's face under the moonlight that managed to slip through the slight crack of the window. It illuminated Culuikha's pale skin and shaped his silhouette. 

Culuikha was beautiful. 

Godam's opinion didn't change since the first moment he laid eyes on him years ago. He was standing under the sun back then. His blonde curls glistened and his eyes—the color that Godam still couldn't depict even now—was mesmerizing. 

And Godam knew he wanted him right away. 

Godam reached out to sweep away some of Culuikha's soft curls from his sleeping face. He still wanted him now. And probably forever. 

But did forever really exist for them? 

*

Godam thought realizing that someone had fallen out of love for you would feel like a terrible crash. Like being hit by a huge wave of tsunami. It would crush his whole body, knock the life out of him, leave him floating aimlessly. 

But the realization actually was like biting on a bitter tangerine. It was something ordinary and expected, but when you were actually the one who experienced it, it made you feel a slight regret and disappointment where you thought to yourself, "Ah. I shouldn't have given my trust away, but I did and this is what I got in the end." 

Because Godam was trusting Culuikha to hold his heart, but Godam didn’t think that Culuikha wanted to keep holding on to it as long as Godam wanted. 

Some of the times, it felt like hearing sirens on the streets. Made anxiety creeped up on you so suddenly. Made you feel like you had to do  _ something _ . But what, you had no idea. 

Because really, Godam wanted to fix it. But even you couldn’t fix something that you didn’t know which part was broken. 

Still, the thought that having someone falling out of love for you was the scariest. 

But actually experiencing it? 

Scary wasn’t even enough to describe it. It was  _ worse _ than that. 

*

"Oh my God, really?" Culuikha asked, eyes still glued on his phone and chuckled half-heartedly over the story Godam told him about how one of his friends being dumb and ruined the a week worth of work. 

Godam knew it was half-hearted because the corner of his mouth barely lifted and his eyes stayed dull. He knew that it meant Culuikha was only paying polite attention, without actually being interested in what Godam was saying. He did that to people, but Godam wasn't used to fall under that category. 

At that moment, Godam was actually feeling so goddamn  _ jealous _ . 

Because Culuikha  _ could sleep at night.  _ While Godam was the one who was being up all night. Got lost in his own thoughts, which was filled with so much anxiety and regret and  _ frustration.  _ But Culuikha was there, right next to him, sleeping peacefully. 

And now he gave Godam that  _ polite attention _ which didn't differentiate him with any other people in this world. He used to be different. 

The words were there. At the tip of Godam's tongue already. Hell, he probably had even mouthed it. To put a stop on  _ this _ . So that he didn't have to be miserable alone. 

But since Culuikha didn't even look at him, the words were unconveyed. 

Godam shut his mouth instead, and looked away. Once again, pretending that all was fine. 

It wasn't. Probably it never was. 

*

"—dam,  _ fuck _ ." 

Their breathy moans filled the room. Though Culuikha was definitely more vocal, half-screaming Godam's name as he writhed under the weight of Godam's body. 

" _ Ah. Harder. Fuuuck." _

Godam traced open mouthed kisses on Culuikha's neck, scraped his teeth against the sensitive spot there which made Culuikha hissed and then buried his nails on Godam's back.

Culuikha was incoherent mess now, couldn't even form a word even though he was usually so well spoken. But now, he could only utter broken curses and moans, the back of his toes dug deeper on Godam's lower back while his fingers left painful scratches between his shoulder blades. But Godam couldn't really feel that now, fully focused on bringing them to climax. 

Godam bit Culuikha's collarbone, made him let out a beautiful moan. Then as Culuikha moved his hip up to meet Godam's thrust, it made everything better and worse at the same time. Their movement getting frantic, both was desperate on reaching the end, and with one perfect thrust, both of them shuddered, clung to each other as their body spasmed over the sensation. And then they went still, panting heavily. 

Right before Godam dropped his body on the bed next to Culuikha, he leaned down, searched for Culuikha's lips, but the blond gave him a gentle pat on his cheek instead. 

"Get off me. You're heavy."

And Godam couldn't do anything but obey. 

They still fit perfectly against each other. Filled the space in their body in all the right ways. But the change in the air was undeniable. 

*

Godam knew from the very beginning that they were different, though not too much. Like where Godam was gentle while Culuikha was calm, but sometimes Godam was patient while Culuikha was unrest. They also shared similar general interests, but different specific ones. 

Godam thought that they complimented each other still. Completed each other, even. All those theories about opposites attract. 

But Godam was summer while Culuikha was spring. 

They weren't even at the opposite of each other's spectrum, were they? 

*

Maybe their time had come. Even the sweetest plum, when overgrown, could only stay ripe for so long. They were barely holding on. 

Godam knew it. 

And yet. He didn't stop holding on still. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> P.S. I'm having difficulties writing Culuikha and I ended up imagining Jackson Whittemore instead orz
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
